


This Christmas

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes over for a McCall/Stilinski Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a nice Scerek!Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy

Derek adjusted the bags in his hands before he rang the doorbell to the McCall household and waited patiently until the door swung open.

“Hey.” Isaac greeted.

“Hey.” Derek said back.

It was still awkward between he and Isaac. They weren’t unfriendly, as would be expected, but Isaac still kept him mostly at arm’s length.

“Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen. Come on.” Isaac said and stepped aside for him to come in. The various smells hit him like a freight train.

He walked through the front corridor and looked to his right to see the living room. Melissa and the Sheriff were sitting on the couch giggling about something.

“Hi Derek.” Melissa turned to him. She got up and walked up to him giving him a hug. It surprised him. Not that Melissa wasn’t friendly. She was Scott’s mother so of course friendly was a natural trait for her. But she was weary when Scott told her that they were dating and had always regarded him with some concern. He smelled alcohol on her breath and it made sense.

“Hi Melissa. Thank you for inviting me.” He said politely.

“Of course. Isaac, sweetie, can you take Derek’s bag upstairs? I’ll take this.” She took the tall bag of presents he had in his right hand.

“Sure no problem.” Isaac said immediately and took his overnight bag. Derek noticed how much Isaac beamed at Melissa. He was glad that Isaac was happier now.

“Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen.” She said.

He nodded and followed the smells in the kitchen. He smiled at the sight. Scott was at the island cutting up some vegetables while Stiles was whipping up some concoction in a clear bowl.

“Hi.” Scott looked up at him and beamed. He was wearing a god-awful apron. It was bright red with a large Santa Claus on it and “Ho ho ho” in the speech bubble.

“Nice apron.” Derek smirked.

Scott looked down, “Oh thanks. My mom got it for me when— you’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

Derek smirked. Scott threw a piece of carrot at him which he caught easily and popped in his mouth. He walked up to Scott and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Stiles mimed gagging.

“Hi Stiles.”

“Derek.” Stiles smiled. They had agreed to get along for Scott’s sake a while ago. The playful banter was much more preferred than the pointed insults they used to hurl at each other.

“You’re doing all the cooking?” Derek asked.

Scott nodded, “Tradition. The parental units get to enjoy their eggnog--”

“One pitcher only Dad!” Stiles interrupted loudly.

“—and we do the cooking.” Scott finished, “We’re almost done. You can go chill in the living room.”

“In there huh?” Derek asked.

“I want you here. So do they. Go.” Scott gave him a peck on the cheek.

Derek sighed and went into the living room. The Sheriff was sitting next to Melissa with his arm around her now while she giggled. Isaac was sitting in the corner fiddling with his phone. Derek stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Derek sit down you’re making this awkward.” Isaac said without looking up.

The older wolf almost growled but kept himself in check. He stepped further in the room and sat down on a red sofa chair next to the fireplace where he noticed the red stockings hanging there: one for Melissa, the Sherriff, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and…him.

“Scott insisted. I helped write the letters.” Melissa suddenly said.

Derek had to duck his head. He had expected her…them to be polite and perfectly courteous for Scott’s sake. But…there was an effort here to make him feel included and Derek wasn’t too sure how to handle it. He was saved when Scott and Stiles came in from the kitchen.

“Food will be ready in like an hour and a half. Which means just enough time to decorate ornaments.” Stiles said.

“It’s another tradition.” Scott immediately started to explain, “Every year we make our own decorations to hang on the tree. See?”

Scott pointed to the already decorated Christmas tree and saw that aside from the bulbs there were some hand-painted crystal balls there: an elf, a Santa Claus head. Stiles moved the coffee table a little off to the side and from the corner of the room unearthed a chest with blank crystal balls, paint brushes, different color paints, glitter, beads, glue, and the works.

Everyone in the room sat in a circle around the chest and picked out what was needed.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Scott said from Derek’s right. He took a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the stereo and immediately “Good King Wenceslas” blared out. Four, identical groans resounded in the room.

“One day Scotty I’m commandeering the Christmas Songs playlist and that song will _not_ be anywhere on it.” Stiles threatened.

“So you don’t want Christmas presents that year?” Scott asked. Stiles made an indignant yelp,   
“this is a great Christmas song, right Derek?”

He looked at Scott who was looking at him intently, “Absolutely.”

Stiles sighed dramatically, “Of course you side with him.”

“Smart guy.” The Sherriff winked at him. Derek smiled. He’d been doing that a lot today.

Scott and Stiles continued to argue a little bit more but eventually stopped with a firm “Can it!” from Melissa. Derek looked around the room. Melissa was helping the Sherriff paint something on his Christmas bulb. Stiles was helping Isaac draw a particularly curly moustache on an elf and Scott was swaying back and forth mouthing the words to the song currently playing.

He wished Cora had decided to come because all in all this was the best Christmas (Eve) he’d had in years. And just like that everything got a little overwhelming. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom upstairs.

“Get it together Hale.” He admonished his reflection after splashing some cold water on his face. This was honestly the best Christmas he could remember since the fire and here he was having a panic attack because it was…nice. There was a knock on the door a few moments later and he didn’t his senses to scream _mate_ and _alpha_ at him to know who it was.

“I’m alright Scott.” He said his tone even.

“Open the door and prove it?” was the tentative response.

He walked to the door and opened it to Scott’s concerned face.

“I’m ok, really. Just got…”

“Overwhelmed?” Scott finished for him, “I get it.”

“Thank you.” Derek said and stepped inside to let his boyfriend in.

“What’d I do?” Scott asked in confusion.

“A lot. But specifically for inviting me here…letting me be part of this with you.” Derek said.

Scott gave him a tender kiss before enveloping him in a hug. Derek lowered his head to rest on Scott’s shoulder breathing in his warm scent, focusing on his steady heartbeat, and the sensation of Scott running his hands up and down his back. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way until Scott spoke up.

“We should get back before they think we snuck up here to do something naughty.”

Derek chuckled and gave him a small kiss to the side of the neck before they returned downstairs. He had a much easier time keeping himself together. But every time he did get a little overwhelmed by old memories Scott was there with a quick squeeze of his hand or a playful shoulder bump. After finishing their home made ornaments each of them took turns hanging them on the tree.

The food was ready quickly and it tasted even better than it smelled. They didn’t actually eat at the table though which surprised Derek. They stood around the food (Stiles took a picture for Instagram) and Melissa said a quick and nice prayer. Then they each made a plate and went to the living room in front of the television where Scott and Stiles quoted practically every line from _A Christmas Story_ (“What’s the point of watching if you two just quote the whole thing?” Isaac grumbled to which the two replied “I triple dog dare you!”).

Dessert consisted of coconut custard pie, the only food Melissa was allowed to make because she was the only one who got great grandmother’s recipe just right. Later on nearing 10 PM the Sherriff read them in a melodious (albeit slightly slurred) voice _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ with Melissa seated next to him, Isaac and Stiles on the floor, and Scott’s head in Derek’s lap.

“Opening presents time.” Scott announced. He turned to Derek, “We’re each allowed to open one present each on Christmas Eve.”

“I…only brought one for everyone.” Derek said.

“It’s ok.” Scott beamed at him and rushed to the pile under the tree.

Melissa’s present was from Stiles who got her a weekend spa treatment. Isaac received a very nice and expensive watch from Melissa. The Sherriff received a new golf club from Scott. Of course Scott and Stiles got each other (Scott got him _The Sith Era_ comic book collection from _Star Wars_ and Stiles got him _Captain America: Volume I_ ).

Then it was Derek’s turn.

“Open this one! Open this one!” Scott said excitedly to which Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

It was just an envelope. He opened it and inside were two tickets…third row to see the Dodgers. Derek almost choked on air.

“Scott…”

“Did I do good? It was the Dodgers right? They’re your favorite? Did I get it wrong…”

He interrupted Scott’s rambling with a tackle hug and a kiss. Scott had always zoned out when he started talking about baseball but this…he really had no words. So he kissed him again.

“Oh my God stop it!” Stiles groaned. But Derek could hear the jest in his voice.

After that they all headed to bed. It had been agreed that Derek would sleep in the room with Isaac and Scott and Stiles would share. But about an hour after everyone had turned in Derek saw the bedroom door open and saw the familiar shape of his boyfriend.

“Scott…what are you doing?” he whispered.

“The great Christmas night switch has begun.” Isaac said.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Just shut up and go with him already!” Stiles poked his head in and whispered.

Derek shook his head and followed Scott to his room.

“Scott we’re…”

“Definitely _not_ having sex. I just…want to spend this night with you…and be the first person you see on your birthday.” Scott smiled almost shyly.

Derek took his face in his hands and kissed him softly but deeply. They collapsed backwards on the bed as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Just because no sex was going to happen didn’t mean other things couldn’t.

Eventually though they did come up for air. Scott pulled Derek against him, the alpha choosing to be the big spoon that night, and nuzzled the back of his neck. They fell asleep just like that.

**

Derek rose early the next morning since he’d always been an early bird. He was surprised to see that Scott had awoken too (because he was definitely _not_ a morning person).

“Breakfast.” Scott said bleary eyed and then gave Derek a kiss, “Happy birthday. And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Derek replied and pulled Scott in for a hug and another (much longer) kiss.

After showering, separately, they woke up Stiles. They would have asked Isaac to join but he swiped at them lazily and burrowed deeper into the pillows.

Downstairs, Derek watched as Scott and Stiles seamlessly cooked up a big breakfast of Santa shaped waffles, bacon, and eggs. He wasn’t allowed to help so he just leaned against the counter sipping orange juice and trying to pilfer pieces of bacon (Scott indulged him. Stiles complained).

An hour or so later Melissa and the Sherriff made their way downstairs followed by a much more alert Isaac. Breakfast was eaten at the table this time. Scott surprised Derek with a special made Santa waffle with a whipped cream beard and a single lit candle.

“Happy birthday.” Scott said followed by a quick peck to the cheek. The rest of them harmonized (badly) the happy birthday song to him.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac cleaned up the kitchen while Derek, Melissa, and the Sherriff sat in the living room. After that more presents were opened. He watched happily as they all opened their presents and beamed out “wow” and “thank you.”

His second present from Scott was a leather jacket since his old one had been destroyed. When it was time for Scott to open his Derek’s heart beat just a little faster. He wasn’t the best gift giver in the first place but shopping for Scott had been particularly hard.

His boyfriend was one of those “it’s the thought that counts” people so really he was just grateful for anything he got. But Derek wanted their first Christmas as a couple to be special. He had even enlisted Stiles’ help. He watched the alpha’s face as he opened the small black box Derek had given him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Scott’s face lit up at the black silver dog tag he’d had engraved. ([Scott's present](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/emporio-armani-mens-necklace-silver-tone-and-black-enamel-dog-tag-egs1726040?ID=888747&cm_mmc=Google_Jewelry_PLA-_-Jewelry+-+Fashion+Jewelry+-+Fashion+Necklaces+-+PLA-_-39194388183_adc_pg_305_11110_527d3065e4b006f67e8bb8f1_39194388183_%7Bdevice%7D-_-_mkwid_723763200561USA%7Cd%7Bdevice%7D_39194388183%7C-%7C723763200561USA))

“On the front is um…my tattoo inside of yours.” Derek explained even though he didn’t have to.

“They’re going to kiss again.” Stiles said before Scott tackled him.

He settled on top of Derek and planted a wet kiss on his lips….that lasted longer than probably appropriate.

“Ok ew.” Isaac said.

They broke apart and Derek helped Scott put on the necklace. The rest of the day was spent pretty lazily. The Sherriff got called in because of some disturbance and so did Melissa unfortunately. Isaac went to spend the rest of the day with Allison. Stiles went to see Lydia and Derek and Scott were left alone.

“Good Christmas?” Scott asked Derek as they laid snuggled up on the couch.

“The best Christmas.” Derek replied.

He gave Scott a long, slow kiss to drive the point home.

[My Tumblr](http://elfysparkles88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
